The Wizards of Bra's Room
by Kayapride
Summary: Bra hears voices in her room which tells her they are wizards. What will happen? One Shot! Okay, so summary sucks I can't think of anything better. Please just r&r!


The Wizards of Bra's Room  
  
By kayapride  
Co-authored by Maric  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is the © property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Come look at what I found!" Goten yelled. He and Trunks were condemned to cleaning the attic after they both stole some food out of the kitchen that was not meant for them.  
  
Trunks went over to see what Goten had found. "Hey, that's Bra's old baby monitor!" Trunks said with excitement. He fingered the monitor and a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Uh Oh. Trunks I know that look, who are we going to get this time." Goten said when he saw the smirk on Trunk's face.  
  
"How about we get my sister! We can hide the one baby monitor in her room and then we talk to her from another room with the other one. We can pretend we're evil wizards and that if she doesn't do as we say we will put a curse on her. How about that?" Trunks asked his best friend.  
  
Goten thought it over for about 2 sec and smiled. "Okay! We can like tell her to bring us sweets and candy and toys...and..." Goten jabbered excitedly.  
  
"Shh! Not so loud," Trunks hushed his best friend since childhood, "we don't want everyone know about it, understand?" he warned.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" Goten quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"Well come on and try to be careful." Both Trunks and Goten left the attic to get started on their prank.  
  
*~*  
  
A few minutes later, Trunks quietly opened the door of his little sister's room and poked his head to see if anyone's here. "All clear." Trunks gave the signal and he and Goten entered the room.  
  
"Now where are we going to put that thing?" Goten asked Trunks about where to hide the baby monitor.  
  
"Some place where Bra won't know where it is but can still hear it." Trunks answered as he keeps searching for a perfect hiding place.  
  
AAH! I know exactly where to put it!" Trunks said excitedly! He grabbed Goten's head and pointed it up towards the curtain pole.  
  
"That's the perfect place! She's too short, so she won't be able too reach it!" Goten giggled excitedly. "You're a genius Trunks!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes as if saying that's stating the obvious. He elevated himself up and hid the baby monitor. When he came down Goten was trembling with excitement.  
  
"Operation Trick Bra is about to begin. Now all we have to do is wait for Bra and presto! We're on our way to candy heaven!" Goten whooped with joy as Trunks said those words.  
  
"Okay let's go to my room and wait." Trunks and Goten went to his room to wait for Bra's arrival.  
  
*~*  
  
About half an hour later Bra arrived and went straight to her room. When Trunks and Goten heard her sing through the baby monitor they shared an evil look and picked up their monitor.  
  
"Bra Briefs, can you hear me?" Trunks said in a deep, hollowed voice. He smirked as he heard Bra gasped in surprise.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked shakily. She looked around but there was nobody in her room.  
  
"I am an evil wizard and if you don't do as I command I will put a curse on you." Trunks answered, barely containing his laughter.  
  
"I'll just tell my daddy and he will find you and make you cry." Bra said earnestly.  
  
"If you tell anyone I will turn you into a toad! Now you better listen to me. If you don't want to be a toad, you have to bring me candy, and presents. Bring it to the old tree behind your house and then go back inside, If you do that then I will not curse you." Trunks replied. He knows Bra hates toads so she'll probably do what he says.  
  
"No, no please don't turn me into a toad!" Bra begged. "I promise I will tell no one and I'll bring you lots of candy and presents, please just don't turn me into a toad!"  
  
"Good. Now bring me the candy and presents at about six o'clock tonight. And don't tell anyone and go immediately back to the house." Trunks ordered.  
  
Goten bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed. If Trunks doesn't switch off the monitor soon, his ribs are going to crack. He can't keep his laughter in anymore.  
  
Trunks switched it off and they both fell back with laughter.  
  
"That was too easy!" Trunks said between laughter, wiping away a tear that was started to fall.  
  
Goten nodded and clutched his side. He can't laugh anymore it's starting to hurt.  
  
"Oh man I can't believe that your little sister fell for it!" Goten exclaimed as his laughter started to slow down.  
  
"I know," Trunks was catching his breath, "She is so vulnerable at this age." The two demi-Saiyans started to laugh again at their little practical joke. "Come on let's go wait by tree so we can get the candy and presents that Bra would be bringing for the 'wizards'."  
  
Goten had to laugh at Trunks comment and the two left for the tree.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta and Goku had just finished their latest sparring match when Goku's appetite told him that it's time to eat. "Say Vegeta, do you think we have time for a quick bite before dinner?" Goku asked, putting his hand over his stomach.  
  
"You never change do you Kakarot?" Vegeta growled. Although he too was feeling a bit hungry after their sparring match and dinner won't be ready for a while.  
  
Goku just laughed and stood in his trademark position. Hand behind his head.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and was about to comment on Goku's foolishness when he saw his little princess with an arm load of candy and a few toys, walking towards the old tree at the back of the yard.  
  
"Bra! Come here, little one!" Vegeta called. Bra jumped up at the sound of her dad's voice.  
  
"Yes daddy?" She asked nervously.  
  
"What are you doing with all that candy?" Vegeta asked his baby girl.  
  
Bra shuffled nervously around. She didn't want to tell her daddy but she can't lie to him either. She knows how mad her daddy gets when someone lies to him.  
  
"Nothing." She answered softly. Not looking into Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"Bra, don't lie to me. Just tell me what you are going to do with the candy." Vegeta said sternly.  
  
Hearing her daddy's stern voice she began to cry. "I c...c...ca...can't tell you daddy, cause if I do they are going t turn me into a toad!" Bra wailed.  
  
"Who wants to turn you into a toad princess?" Vegeta asked gently. He hated to see his baby girl cry. Goku looked at Bra with a gentle smile.  
  
"Don't worry Bra, no one is going to turn you into a toad. If they want to turn you into a toad they have to go through your dad and me, so you have nothing to worry about. Okay?" Goku said reassuringly.  
  
Bra sniffed a couple of times and looked up at her dad and Goku with big blue eyes filled with tears.  
"Promise?" she asked.  
  
Goku smiled at her. "Promise"  
  
"Okay, now how about you tell us who dares threaten my little princess, so I can make him pay for it." Vegeta said earnestly.  
  
"It was those evil wizards in my room. They said I have to take them candy and presents, other wise they'll turn me into a toad." Bra explained. "I don't know what they look like I can only hear their voices."  
  
Vegeta and Goku shared a look. Oh they know what the wizards look like. It sounds just like the kind of prank their two sons would pull.  
  
"Okay princess, why don't you go put the candy and toys under the tree and we will hide in the bushes and see if we can catch the wizards red handed okay?" Vegeta told his daughter.  
  
"Okay!" Bra answered with a huge smile on her face as she skipped to the tree to do as the wizards said.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to go hide then and catch those boys." Goku said. Vegeta nodded and together they headed for the tree and went to hide behind the bushes. Keeping their Ki low so that the boys won't sense them, they waited for the two troublemakers to come.  
  
*~*  
  
Right on queue, the two self-proclaimed masters of pranks, Trunks and Goten were now outside as they went over to the tree.  
  
"Say Trunks, any ideas what we can tell Bra to give 'the wizards' next?" Goten asked, still snickering over their prank.  
  
"Well maybe we can tell her to bring us her movies." Trunks convinced his best friend.  
  
"Aw but all she got are those cutesy kids cartoons." Goten complained, not believing that Trunks would suggest such a thing.  
  
"Well duh, we could always sell them and use the money to buy cool movies." The half-Saiyan son of the Prince of all Saiyans explained to his not too bright partner in crime.  
  
"Oh that's brilliant!" Goten got the idea. "Maybe we can traded them in for X-Men 2 or Tomb Raider: Cradle of Life" He started to get fantasies about Halie Barry as Storm and Angelina Jolie as Lora Craft.  
  
"Or you can be punished for tricking Bra into giving you stuff." Vegeta suggested as he and Goku came out of the bushes. "What kind of idea is that?" Trunks asked his friend. Both the boys were totally clueless that danger was right behind them.  
  
"I didn't say that? I thought it was you Trunks. I thought you were pulling a Vegeta on me." Goten replied, scratching his head. When Goten used the word Vegeta, it all dawned on Trunks. He turned pale and turned around and sure enough there was Vegeta standing behind him not looking very pleased. Goku also had a frown on his face. Trunks tapped Goten's shoulder.  
  
"Uuuum... Goten?" he said nervously, still tapping on Goten's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Goten asked getting annoyed by Trunks's constant tapping.  
  
"We're busted." Trunks answered and pointed his finger towards his dad. Goten turned around and nearly fainted when he saw his dad and Vegeta standing there, arms folded across the chests.  
  
"Now what do you think would be the best way to deal with this situation, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked his once rival enemy and now friend.  
  
"Ummm, I don't know Vegeta. What they did does require punishment but what?" Goku answered rubbing his chin thoughtfully. The two boys shuffled nervously around, each with their heads bowed down. Vegeta is bad enough when it comes to punishment but when their two dads both decide on a punishment... Now that is really, really bad.  
  
"Okay Trunks! You and Goten march up to your room NOW, while we think about your punishment. And while you're at it bring me that baby monitor in your room." Vegeta ordered the boys.  
  
"Yes sir." They answered simultaneously.  
  
*~*  
  
Back in the house Vegeta and Goku had confiscated the baby monitor in Trunk's room. Vegeta turned it on.  
  
"Bra Briefs are you there?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
"Y..y..e..es?" Bra answered shakily.  
  
"Don't be frightened. We are good wizards who just came to tell you that those two other wizards were caught and will now be punished for their crimes. So you don't have to worry anymore about being turned into a toad. Okay?" Vegeta smirked. He could almost see his little girl smiling with relief.  
  
"Okay! Thank you very much!' Bra yelled excitedly!  
  
"Well that's take care of that," Goku acknowledged, "now what are going to do with those two?" he looked at Vegeta for some answers as pointed at Trunks and Goten who are now looking like they are facing a prison sentence.  
  
Vegeta has already thought of an ideal punishment. "Oh I think I just might have idea for something like this," He gave their two now scared sons his famous evil smirk that makes the boys turned white as sheet. "You two were already enough trouble when you stole some food from the kitchen." Vegeta reminded them. "But since making you clean the attic wasn't punishment enough, we have no choice but to also take away your Saiyan privileges."  
  
"Wait Dad! You can't be serious about this!?" Trunks protested but was backed down when Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"For now on there will be no sweets and snacking for a month and you and Goten will be doing extra training with Kakarot every eight hours for added two weeks." Vegeta finalised his decision.  
  
"Dad, you are not going along with this are you?" Goten pleaded to his father, hoping that they might reconsider.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to go along with Vegeta on this one." Goku countered his younger son's attempted for mercy. "What you two did was wrong for scaring Bra like that."  
  
"But... but..." Trunks stammered.  
  
"One more word and its two months." Vegeta warned. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. No flying. If you want to go somewhere you can walk. It would be good exercise for you."  
  
The two boys groaned but said nothing. They knew it was absolutely hopeless to argue with two grown up saiyans especially two stubborn grown up saiyans named Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"Now I think it is time you guys went to bed. You're going to start bright and early tomorrow morning. Luckily it's school holiday, so we don't have to worry about not having enough time." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Okay Goten, let's go home." Goku told his youngest son and together they flew home. Trunks went up to his room and did what Vegeta told him to do.  
  
"Man, this is going to be one really long holiday." Trunks sighed before he fell asleep.  
  
And so ends our tale of two mischievous boys, a little girl, and two father saiyans!  
  
The end!! 


End file.
